battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Chapters/Volume 4
Chapter 300: The End * Chapter 301: Sudden Appearance of a Dou Huang’s Presence * Chapter 302: Linen Robe Jia Lao * Chapter 303: Jia Lao’s Strength * Chapter 304: Fa Ma, Yao Ye. The Grand Meeting Begins! * Chapter 305: First Round, Begin! * Chapter 306: Soul-Stirring * Chapter 307: Test, The Mysterious Man in The Gray Robe. * Chapter 308 : The Overly Simple Second Round * Chapter 309: The Source of The Problem * Chapter 310: Turning the tide, Temporary Suspension of the Grand Meeting * Chapter 311: Surreptitious Black Robed Man * Chapter 312: Truth * Chapter 313: Yan Li * Chapter 314: Windfall * Chapter 315: Three Lines Green Spirit Pill * Chapter 316: The Final Round: Begin! * Chapter 317: Each Revealing Their Abilities * Chapter 318: Failure * Chapter 319: I Am Going To Be The Champion! * Chapter 320: Rising Once Again * Chapter 321: Purple Heart Barrier Breaking Pill * Chapter 322: Cauldron Explosion * Chapter 323: The Final Victor * Chapter 324: Evaluation * Chapter 325: The end of the Grand Meeting * Chapter 326: Obtaining the Reward * Chapter 327: Obtaining the Seven Magical Green Spirit Saliva * Chapter 328: Awakening of Yao Lao? * Chapter 329: Night Discussion * Chapter 330: Consuming the Three-Lines Green Spirit Pill * Chapter 331: Advancing to a Da Dou Shi! * Chapter 332: Entrusting * Chapter 333: Xiao clan, Xiao Yan! * Chapter 334: Three Year Agreement * Chapter 335: Nalan Yanran, Defeated? * Chapter 336: The True Strength of Both Parties * Chapter 337: An Intense Fight! * Chapter 338: Wind’s Peak: Dazzling Sunset * Chapter 339: Exposed * Chapter 340: Small Scale Angry Buddha Lotus Flame! * Chapter 341: End! * Chapter 342: Renewed Storm * Chapter 343: A Trouble Which One Cannot Escape From * Chapter 344: Imminent * Chapter 345: Three Strong Dou Wangs * Chapter 346: Big Battle * Chapter 347: The Appearance of The Seven-Colored Heaven Swallowing Python * Chapter 348: The Tragedy of Yun Leng * Chapter 349: Covering Sun Cloud Formation * Chapter 350: The Appearance of a Mysterious Dou Huang * Chapter 351: Dou Huang, Ling Ying * Chapter 352: The Misty Cloud Sect’s Trump Card * Chapter 353: The Previous Sect Leader of the Misty Cloud Sect, Dou Zong Yun Shan * Chapter 354: Descending the Mountain * Chapter 355: Separation and Transaction * Chapter 356: The Journey Back Home * Chapter 357: The Turn of Events in the Xiao Clan * Chapter 358: Leave No One * Chapter 359: He Must Die! * Chapter 360: Settling the Xiao Clan * Chapter 361: Going Up To The Misty Cloud Sect Once Again * Chapter 362: Yao Yan, Yun Zhi * Chapter 363: Killing Yun Leng * Chapter 364: Life and Death Situation! * Chapter 365: Gate of Life and Death * Chapter 366: The Big Fight Between Dou Zongs! * Chapter 367: The Start of the Great Escape * Chapter 368: Recuperation * Chapter 369: Advancement! * Chapter 370: Skyfire Three Mysterious Change! * Chapter 371: The Ingenuity of the Secret Technique * Chapter 372: Bloody Revenge! * Chapter 373: Surrounded and Attacked in The Magical Beast Mountain Range * Chapter 374: Sudden Arrival of Reinforcements * Chapter 375: Escape * Chapter 376: Da Ling City * Chapter 377: The Preparation Before Leaving * Chapter 378: Black-Corner Region * Chapter 379: Exposed * Chapter 380: Leaving The Jia Ma Empire! * Chapter 381: Mysterious Faction, Hall of Souls? * Chapter 382: Jia Nan Academy, the Xiao clan has a Female Maturing Early * Chapter 383: Great Plains of the Black Region * Chapter 384: A Chaotic Region Where Compassion is Unnecessary * Chapter 385: Black Ranking, Black Storm * Chapter 386: Black Mark City * Chapter 387: Xiao Yan in Financial Distress * Chapter 388: Alleviating Poverty Through Refining Pills * Chapter 389: Black Mark Auction House * Chapter 390: The Start of the Auction * Chapter 391: Flying Dou Technique: Lightning Bat Sky Wings * Chapter 392: Competing for the Lightning Bat Sky Wings and the Map Fragment * Chapter 393: Unforeseen Changes * Chapter 394: Di Class Agility Type Dou Technique: Three Thousand Lightning Movement * Chapter 395: Main Attraction! * Chapter 396: Tier Seven Medicinal Pill: Yin-Yang Mysterious Dragon Pill! * Chapter 397: Auction House * Chapter 398: Ambush Killing * Chapter 399: The Fierce Fighting on the Road Category:Volumes Category:Chapters Category:Stub